


30th Nameday

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Glorious Reign [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8 years after Battle Of Dawn, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fucking, House Stark, House Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Post - A Game of Thrones, Queen Daenerys, Royalty, Smut, Sweet, a day in Jon snow's life, nameday, some cool crap, white walkers defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Jon of the Houses Stark and Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, The White Wolf and Saviour of the Dawn is reluctantly hosting a celebratory banquet in honour of his 30th nameday. As family and old allies flock to King's Landing to celebrate, he finds the noise of it all too much. Can he really enjoy himself? If it involves Daenerys with no clothes on maybe...





	30th Nameday

**Author's Note:**

> Now this fanfiction is in honor of my Birthday, which is the 8th of October, so as a treat to myself, I wrote this cute oneshot.  
> Some age and Marriage info:  
> Jon Targaryen (30) - Daenerys Targaryen (29) = Lyanna Targaryen (3)  
> Sansa Stark (28) - Gawen Glover (36) = Brandon Stark (7), Catelyn Stark (5) and Lyarra Stark (2)  
> Arya Stark (26) - Gendry Baratheon (legitimised) (32) = No children.  
> Samwell Tarly (31) and Gilly Tarly (27) = Sam (11) and Jon (6)
> 
> That's all for now, I'll re-update if anything else needs to be added, enjoy!

The birds chirped as the dawn of a new day breathed life into the capital. The height of summer meant the winds were warm and the air sticky. Blackwater Rush was as blue as The Sapphire Island of Tarth, the sun rose majestically in the cloudless sky. The city came to life not long after the break of day. The Street of Steel sang and the brothel's filled up quickly. Today was a glorious day for the prosperous city, as in the eighth year of the King and Queen's reign, today was the King's 30th nameday. 

Inns and Taverns were full as travellers from across Westeros gathered in the ever expanding capital to get a glimpse of the festivities surrounding the Red Keep. Lords and Ladies from across the land travelled in convoys to bare gifts and try to earn favour. The realm had known peace for eight years, and it was all thanks to King Jon and Queen Daenerys. They'd saved the world from White Walkers, a menacing chill had spread throughout the kingdom before together they'd brought the leader to his knees and saved the world as they knew it. 

Since then the Realm had enjoyed peace from a Targaryen restoration and King's Landing in particular had never been so prosperous. Jon and Daenerys had not been like other King's and Queen's. They walked amongst the people, arm in arm. They visited orphanages and gave food from their own kitchen to the poor. When they had last visited Winterfell, Sansa, the King's cousin, had shown Daenerys how to make clothes. She would sit by the fire most evenings after supper and embroid clothes to be sent to the orphanages. 

Jon would visit the Street of Steel with Ser Davos by his side and show some of the young men and women working in there how to wield swords properly. He would be there for hours, going over techniques as he trained, just like when he was back in the Night's Watch. This had lead to an increase in quality of armour as the King's techniques were pointing out flaws in some steels. The King love being there amongst the people, he especially liked it as it meant he didn't have to deal with Varys or Tyrion asking for advice on taxes or other droll subjects.

They did not hold tourneys any more, for enough bloodshed had occurred over the last three hundred years since Aegon's conquest. They'd lost too many companions over the years including all of Dany's dragons and Jon's own direwolf. Jon still longed for Ghost's companionship, he missed his shadow, the feel of his fur between his fingers, the comfort he got from having something there to support him.

And Rhaegal... He'd not been his rider for long, but he'd had an interesting bond with the Dragon. Rhaegal was scared of nothing, except Jon ignoring him. He'd get very lonely if he didn't see Jon once a day and so Jon every morning brought him a lamb leg or a horse if he was going to be riding into battle. And while Jon loved riding him, he needed to be on the ground for the final battle, he had to take on the night's king himself. And as he watched Rhaegal bite into the undead Viserion's neck, his beloved companion fell from the sky with a rip in his wing. He was swarmed by the wights then and despite it killing her to do so, Daenerys burnt Rhaegal's corpse as so he did not suffer the same fate as Viserion had.

It had taken years of courage and support from each other to get over their losses. Daenery's lost her advisor Jorah Mormont who in his death was accepted by the mormont family and forgiven for his shame. Jon had lost his brother Bran, who without him they would not have survived or won the war. So today, instead of men fighting for glory, there was to be food and drink and musical entertainment to celebrate the King's 30th nameday. The feasting halls would be filled with some 300 lords and ladies across Westeros.

Not that Jon appreciated any of it, he'd rather just celebrate with the two most important people in his life, in his quarters. Eight years of this, getting used to ruling, and he still loved nothing more than to be left alone. To contemplate how he even got to this point in his life, how most men's life can go by uneventful and how his just so happened to have seen more action before he even left the wall than most Maesters had.

So now, as he laid in his large bed, with his queen by his side, he felt the signs of a crisis coming on. He was a man of thirty now, a man of middle age and he had gotten everything he wanted. Sometimes it was not what he thought he deserved; he did not deserve to be happy with Daenerys, but he was. Despite all of this, however, he sometimes found himself craving the simpler times. The feel of Longclaw in his hand, the stinging of the steel as it hit other steel, the way it felt so natural. He was a man of war, and even though he hated it, even though he always wanted peace, he found he missed it. He missed his brother's, Edd, Pyp, Grenn and Tormund... he missed the adventure...

A small pattering of feet drew him out of his sad thoughts, quite as a mouse, like raindrops splatting on the stone balconies. Bleary eyed, he forgot about his lost companions and sat up in bed and looked around, his vision slowly coming to him as the sun crept into the room. His eyes adjusted and saw something move by the fabric ends of the canopy. At the end of the bed, by his wife's feet, was a small child. The child was looking wide eyed while it was holding a black and white cat, which was trying to get away from the child's vice-like grip. It's tail was wagging furiously.

Her long black, curling hair was bouncing around even as she stood still and her bright violet eyes were like amethysts. The sunlight reflected off of her hair and lit up her iris more. They were wide in shock and her pupils were dilated as stared at Jon intently. The cat, still trying to squirm away, mewed ever so softly. The small child slowly began to back away, a small smile on her face. Jon sighed and rubbed his head as her bare feet patted on the stone floor once again.

Jon raised an eyebrow at her, the corners of his lips turning upwards. She still didn't speak, so Jon did instead. "Lyanna... what are you doing with that cat?"

"Mama likes cats" She said quietly, her voice a soft whisper on the air. it seemed to cut through Jon's heart, what a sweet child his daughter was, if not mischevious like her mother. She was the complete mix of the two of the, Jon's hair and brooding nature, Daenerys eyes and fiery temperament. but she was the sweetest child, and Jon wondered once more what he ever did to deserve her.

"Oh does she?" Jon questioned again. Jon did not think she was telling the truth, but he decided to play along anyway. He got out of the bed, leaving his wife to sleep. He sighed as an ache in his chest from one of his old wounds hurt him, still. 

"Yes" Was all the girl responded with as Jon walked towards her, Jon could see she was worried that she was to be told off. It was not in Jon's nature to tell off his daughter, he just couldn't. She was too sweet, he just showered her with kisses instead usually.

"And why does mama like cats?" He bent down on one knee and began to stroke the cat, even though it wished to leave the child's arms. Lyanna just went bright red, her pale as snow skin flushing the colour of the rose garden in the courtyard. She let the cat down and it scurried off out onto the balcony.

"She pretends they're dragons" Lyanna flushed redder than the Targaryen colours that draped their room. "That one is Meraxes" Lyanna spoke as she pointed where the cat had run to. She butchered the pronunciation of the old dragon that Queen Rhaenys used to ride in battle, she was only a small child of three however (nearly four! she'd tell you). But she knew of Rhaenys and Visenya; they were her idols even at such a young age. "If I had a dragon, I'd burn those who don't like cats!"

Jon let out a gruff laugh. He caught his reflection in Daenerys dressing mirror which surprised him. He could see his age starting to come through now, the few grey hairs on his thick head of curly hair. His beard was getting a few now too, scratchy and harsh against the skin of his palm. He was a man of thirty years now, and never had he felt his age more. Stopping thinking of his age, he turned to Lyanna once more.

"Dragons are special creatures, they are wondrous and fill people with awe; but it is not in a Dragon's nature to do what they're told" He mused as Lyanna looked down at her hands. Jon knew she wished for a Dragon of her own, she had cried when Jon had said the Dragon's were no more. Jon picked her up in his strong arms, tickling her as he did. Her giggles filled the room, but Daenerys still slept. "Glorious creatures, Dragon's are"

"Have you seen a Dragon?" She asked once the giggling had stopped, her hair falling into her eyes. She tried to move the curls out of her face but her hair was just as unruly as his. "Have you?"

"Aye, I've seen three, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. These dragon's belonged to mama, but they have unfortunately perished, just like I told you before. You have to form a bond with them before they protect you, before they listen" He said as he sat back down on his bed with her leaning against him. " _zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor -_ A Dragon is not a slave"

"I wish I saw them" She said sadly. "A flying Dragon!"

"Sweet girl, you would make an excellent companion for a Dragon" Jon smiled as he moved her hair out of her eyes. "What would you have called it?"

The little girl thought on this for a while, Jon recognised that face. It was the same one he saw in his wife when she had tough decisions to make in regards to taxes and what not. Concentration at it's finest. "Vhagar, like Visenya"

Jon couldn't help but laugh as she once again butchered the names of her heroes. "Very nice, but remember, you yourself are a dragon. You can cast just as big of a shadow on the world as they do, you can leave your mark" Jon spoke wisely, the years may have turned him grey but the wisdom had been a thing that had come with his ages too. "Now mama is sleeping, go to your chamber and I will get some handmaiden's to help you with your hair"

"Love you, Papa" She giggle as he kissed her on the forehead and tickled her stomach. She climbed down the bed and her little feet began their clattering across the stone floor away from the bed and out of the door.

Jon remembered the day she was born, he'd never been happier than when he held her tiny body in his arms. He was so afraid he was going to drop her, and so afraid that he would never be a good parent in the way he wanted to. Daenerys had been so strong, she had nearly died to bring her into this world and Jon was so scared that she'd leave this world in such a way. She was a targaryen however, and the blood in her veins, her fire made flesh got her through it. She had said after that the thing that got her through was her wish to hold the babe in her arms. 

Jon pushed the memory away, not wanting to remember how close he was to losing his wife, but instead spoke to the guards to inform them that his daughter needs her handmaiden to help with her hair and dress for the day's festivities. "At once, your grace" The guard smiled. "Sweet thing, she just informed me she liked my hat"

"That sounds about right" Jon laughed as the guard stood at ease. "Make sure she's okay"

Jon smiled and closed the door behind him.

When Jon returned to the bed, he slid in next to his wife who rolled over to face him, a smirk stretched over her face. Jon rolled his eyes as she breathed deeply, he felt her warm flesh pressed against his own. "I knew you was awake, it's rude to listen in on a conversation"

"I have to say" Daenerys was adjusting her eyes to the intense sunlight that was seeping into the room. She held a hand over her face briefly. When she had adjusted, however she climbed on top of Jon, who looked quite startled at the fact this was happening, and gazed at him with wonder. Looking at his wife sat on top of him, it took his breath away for a moment, never had he seen anyone so beautiful as Daenerys. She bent her head to kiss him, letting her night dress fall off of her shoulders as she did. She grabbed his hands and put them onto her breasts. When she broke the kiss she spoke again. "Your Valyrian is much better" 

"Thanks you, I have been learning with Varys" He spoke honestly, his hands a little course against Daenerys' soft breast skin. He wasn't really paying attention to her words, he was too enamoured with the pale goddess astride his lap. Jon had always been a gentle with women, Ygritte first and now Daenerys. But there were times in his marriage where his thoughts of Daenerys turned completely animalistic. He tried to hold back these thoughts, the wolf inside him sometimes begging to come out. Her nipple were erect, pink and protuding through his fingers. "Although my northern accent makes it sound a little stupid"

"It does not" She said as she positioned herself for her husband to enter her. Making sure his hands were firmly on her breasts, she guided herself onto of him. Jon felt her heat slide onto his cock, it was bliss. They'd just made love the night previous, but it did not matter how many times they did it, it was still the greatest feeling Jon ever had, feeling her wetness on his cock. She rolled her hips slowly, never breaking eye contact from him. The temperature in the room rose, the air clinging to their bodies as they connected. "You make Valyrian sound so... erotic... oh god, Jon"

She moved up and down over Jon and he had to muster all his strength not to release his seed into her right away. His breathing was ragged and hers even more so. When they finished they came together, she stayed on top of him and kissing him tenderly. She sighed, Jon wondered if she was thinking of distant memories. "A man of thirty years today - still as handsome as when you came to Dragonstone and demanded that I help you fight the White Walkers" 

"I wish I was still as handsome, I'm afraid my prime has left me" He sighed cheekily as he sat up when Daenerys got off of him. She just rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, as if to say she thought he was perhaps fishing for a compliment.

"Always so humble" Jon was, it was the one thing he did know about himself. But every now and then, Daenerys liked it when he was a little more confident and cocky. In return for her cheek, he gave her buttock a small spanking. She yelped a little.

"Watch your delicate tongue, Dany. I'm still young enough to give a little punishment for your impertinence, my love"

"Mmmm, I'm counting on it" She winked.

* * *

The Throne Room was alive with positivity and joy. The two thrones that headed the end of the room, large and draped in red and grey silks, They were considerably more comfortable than the Iron Throne. Daenerys had melted the throne down with Drogon before he passed, he'd died from infection from the fight. The silks were fineries from Meereen, a gift from Daario Naharis himself on Daenerys first year on the throne. He had finally gone back to the second sons after installing a new leader of Meereen, a former slave called Karsii, who Missandei says was a girl that had been a slave of Kraznys Mo Nakloz. Jon had turned into a jealous wolf when Daario had visited the capital but Daenerys had assured him that there was no other for her except him. Still, Jon had gone so far as to think about any reasonable way to get him killed, but he had finally gave up when Daario announced he was returning to Essos, and left them unharmed.

The thrones were not made of gold or some fancy steel of swords like Aegon before them, instead they were fine oaks thrones, still tall and menacing but with their house sigils on them. The two thrones were exact of each other, equals, and Jon had demanded them be this way. For going forward from these thrones inception, Daenerys ruled that woman could inherit lands just like men and thus they were both equal in King and Queen. Daenerys was wearing a shoulderless Red dress with black Dragon embroidery on the cape. She wore her three headed dragon chain around her waist, and her boots were fine leather. Her crown, red with rubies and delicately thin, not too over the top, was placed upon her long braid.

Jon's crown was thicker, very similar to historical accounts of Aegon's crown, but it held both the Targaryen sigil and the Stark one too as after all he was a man of both houses. He was dressed in fine leathers, the Targaryen and Stark crests embedded into the tunic. His armour was red and black, and the off the shoulder cape was a deep grey-green. Longclaw hung loyally to his right side. He was not happy to wear such large clothing in such humid weather.

The common folk had been gathering outside the throne room, Jon has seen them outside the Red Keep for hours, hoping to see a glimpse of the King and Queen. Jon found the sensation odd, all of this just because he was celebrating his thirtieth nameday. But there had been thousands of them, all clapping and waving as they'd spotted him looking out at the gathering. He'd waved awkwardly which had made Daenerys cackle for a few minutes straight. And now, as he looked at his wife, Lyanna sat firmly on her lap, he wondered if she was silently laughing at his discomfort.

Lord after lord came through the door and offered gifts before sitting comfortably in a space in the sides of the room. They'd received gift after gift and compliment after compliment. If Jon were any other of the perfumed lords his head may have exploded from pretentious thoughts, but as he was Jon, it was all a bit silly to him really. He also found himself having to mutter harsh words under her breath as one lord after the other compliment his wife on her beauty.

 _S_ _he's mine_ , he would think to himself.

Of course, he also hated that it was the only thing they complimented her on, she had saved the kingdom with him, he would never have done it without her. She had liberated those from the oppressive Lannisters and she had made men and women equal in society. But of course, some of these lords were stuck in their ways, so her beauty was the only compliment their small minds could come up with. 

Jon glanced at Tyrion stood to the side of Daenerys, and then at Davos who stood to his right. Davos looked more bored than Jon had ever seen him, he had to laugh to himself. Jon Snow, bastard of Winterfell, secretly a Targaryen and is King of Westeros along with Daenerys, his queen. And he was being made to sit through hours of showered gifts and Lords trying to rub him up for favours. Lyanna was the only one enjoying herself it seemed to him, she had not yet failed to ask every Lord or Lady if they liked Cats. 

"Your Grace, Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light" Tyrion spoke with a warm smile. "It's good to see you again, my lady. It's been a long time"

"Lord Lannister" She nodded. Her eyes flickered towards Daenerys, they were almost red from the well lit room, glowing with licking flames. Her servant brought a box forward, a small chest that was stone and embedded with many jewels and sigils, the Sigils of houses Daenerys did not recognise." _Dāria Daenerys jelmāzmo hen se lentor targārien_ "

" _Kinvara, ziry iksos sȳz naejot ūndegon ao arlī_ " Daenerys smiled kindly. Jon understood her for once, a polite ' _it is good to see you again_ ' she had spoken. She eyed the box up briefly before flicking her eyes back up to meet Kinvara, Jon was just watching them both intently. "What have you so kindly brought us today?"

"I recently returned to Asshai. My powers were waning and Asshai is the one place where I feel more connected with the Lord of Light. I went to set the affairs of Melisandre in order, she has finally passed" Melisandre had practically died in the war, she'd given all her power to save Jon and Daenerys' life during the great battle and has since been on death's door. Kinvara had retrieved the Red Woman and looked after her as well as she could, before returning her to the temples of the Red priestesses in Asshai. They knew of this.

"We are sorry for her passing, she saved us all" Jon nodded.  Kinvara nodded in return for his gesture.

"Melisandre had left behind a room in the Temple of Asshai, full of books and weird spells and potions and the like. But she was also a guardian of something more rare and ancient. Not so ancient as had previously thought, and surprisingly she was not that great of a Guardian. Of course, she never knew what she was guarding, but when she left to go to Westeros, she left these treasures unguarded. It's a miracle they were left untouched"

She clicked her fingers and her servant opened the box. Jon's breath got caught in his throat. Inside the box, laying in fine silks and fabrics were five beautifully polished, stone Dragon Eggs. There was a bronze egg with Green fleckles, a black egg with silver/grey markings, a cream and gold one, like Viserion, a blue and yellow egg and a red and orange egg. Turning to look at his wife, she was stunned. They were beautiful eggs, and he saw the glint of excitement in her eye. Jon couldn't help but wonder if this was a sign of the Targaryen lineage being fully restored, after all, only that of the Blood of Old Valyria could tame the dragons. And here they both were, the last of the Targaryens.

"The R'hllor has been worshipped throughout the history of Essos, some of us priests remember the doom, the screams, the panic. We were fortunate enough to not have suffered the same fate as some of the Great Valyrian families. Treasures and trinkets since the doom have come into our possession at the Temples" Jon got chills, how old was this woman? He knew Melisandre had been old, she was a little girl when Aegon conquered over 300 years ago, but this Kinvara woman, she was going to outlive them all. 

"They're beautiful" Was all Daenerys could say. Jon saw her holding tears back, it was a present more for her, he did not know this Kinvara well, but he was happy for her nonetheless. "We will keep them safe, and treasure them for eternity. I pray these become what my children once were. Thank you, Kinvara"

"You and your husband saved the world from a terrible fate, Queen Daenerys. It's the least we could do to replace the children you lost giving us that peace" Kinvara nodded and immediately left the crowds of people. Jon was unsure if she'd stay for the banquet, she did not look like someone who would enjoy lots of company. The eggs were moved by Davos to a safe place, way away from prying hands. Their quarters to be exact. Jon instructed him under his breath to leave them under their bed. 

More lords and ladies came by after that, but Jon was still thinking about the eggs. Would they turn into dragons? Were they just stone now? He didn't know how they would evolve, he'd read stories, but Daenerys had never properly told her how her three dragons came to be. She seemed more upbeat as she spoke to the other lords and ladies, a beautiful smile pressed on her lips. Jon couldn't help but gaze at his wife in awe and wonder. Her hair, her eyes, they all seemed to glow ethereally now since the Dragon eggs were presented to her.

"Your Grace" Jon tore his eyes away from his wife to the Lord and Lady stood infront of him. He hadn't seen those eyes in a while, grey like his own, a sword hanging on her waist, the very one he gave her over 15 years ago. She wore her hair like their lord father, his uncle, Jon corrected himself. He was stronger looking that he'd every seen him, definitely fairing being over thirty better than Jon was. Keeping himself strong and fit while Jon was less active due to kingly duties as Tyrion liked to call them. 

Jon stood up from his throne and walked the few steps down to embrace his sister. "I've missed you"

"And I you, Your Grace" Arya teased. Jon grumbled. He didn't like it when people called him it, especially his sister. But he went about it for other people, but he was not going to accept his sister saying it. 

"I've told you not to call me that, you can call me Jon" He said sternly. 

"Apologies, Aegon" She cheekily quipped. Jon just found himself at a lost cause and rolled his eyes. Arya turned her head to Daenerys who had Lyanna back on her knee. "Queen Daenerys" Dany smiled brightly, trying to hold Lyanna in place who wanted to hug Arya. Arya laughed, Jon didn't even know if Lyanna would know who Arya is. She'd only seen Arya and Lord Baratheon twice. "Princess Lyanna"

"Lady Arya-" Arya scoffed at this. "-and myself have not brought you a gift as such, we knew you'd probably have everything after today, so instead we bring you some good news" Jon scanned Gendry's face, he was trying to suppress a smile as Arya looked sheepish, a warm complexion enveloping her face. What was their news? "We are with child"

Jon felt his mouth form an 'o' shape. Sudden images of Arya in the halls of Winterfell before he even left for the Night's Watch filled his mind. She had never wanted to be a Lord's wife and have a child of her own, it was funny to him how things had turned around. She'd gotten to be the fighter she'd always dreamed of, and everything else was a welcome extra. He loved the women in his life. His wife was changing the boundaries of what women can and can't do, his sister was a warrior like Lady Brienne and his other sister, whose red hair Jon just caught sight of, was ruling the north. Jon felt his tears well up, but he was a king, they did not cry. So instead he offered his congratulations and showed them to the other Lords and Ladies. 

This was when Sansa came walking forwards, her husband who she'd come to love, Lord Gawen Glover, son of one of Jon's biggest allies Robett who passed in the war. They had with them their three children. Brandon was a boy of seven, nearing eight. He had the classic Ned Stark look to him, brown hair, grey eyes and a sombre look on his face. Catelyn, the middle child, a girl of five, was the spitting of Sansa. Her red hair blew behind her gracefully as she almost skipped up to the thrones. In Sansa's arms was the small Lyarra, who had Gawen's brown eyes and his brown hair, but Sansa's beauty. Sansa bowed her head slightly. "Your Grace, many happy returns"

"Sansa, my sweet sister" Jon smiled.  More formalities followed, with Jon telling Sansa of Arya's pregnancy without realising she did not know yet. Sansa's face lit up and after they gave a gift of some stark furs to remind them of the cold nights in Winterfell. Jon told her off, just like he did with Arya over calling him Your Grace before she went off with her family to bombard her sister with many questions. Jon nodded to Gawen who smiled to himself over his wife's enthusiasm. Jon was happy they'd come to love each other. Jon remembered the look Sansa gave him when he suggested she enter a political marriage to someone in the north as a way to ensure the Stark line. This was when Daenerys had declared that women could inherit. And now there was some semblance of love for each other. 

It was only another half an hour and all the visiting Lords had presented themselves and their gifts. Jon swore he would not do this next year for he is not sitting through three or four hours of gifts and formalities. After this was all over, it was time for Jon's words, the bit he actually hated the most of the King job. "Thank you, Lords and Ladies for your kind words and gifts. They will be treasure forever. There was a time, while sitting on the wall in the Night's Watch all this would've been a fool's dream. And now, you all chose us to lead you, for our roles we played in the Long Night. It is time for me to return a gift to you"

There was some confused faces, after all it was Jon's nameday, not theirs. "We lost many people in the battle for the dawn, and I am grateful to those who sacrificed their lives for this cause. The Realm has known eight years of peace because of this. In their honour, Queen Daenerys and I have decided to build a monument on Visenya's hill, in the place where the Sept of Baelor once stood to commemorate their loss"

The other lords clapped and cheered, nodding impressed. It had taken years to clear the debris and ashes of what was left of the Sept of Baelor, and as Targaryen's, they would not let their history be sullied in the way of destruction. The Lannisters and Baratheon's had taken everything from them, had tried to wipe them from existence, and now here they were and they could do the things they wanted for their country. Jon didn't like thinking in this manner, he was a man of honor, of kindness, but sometimes his Targaryen nature came out. He had told Lord Tyrion, not ask, told, that this monument was to be built on Visenya's high hill many years ago. Tyrion had said the realm needed to be more prosperous to afford something like that. Jon had reluctantly agreed. 

Jon never lost his temper, only on three occasions since being made King had he done so. When they had found a Cersei loyalist hiding out in the castle, he had gone awol. Only Daenerys had managed to calm him down, that was the night Lyanna was conceived. When Tyrion had received a Raven from Essos saying Daario Naharis was to visit for the Queen's anniversary of being on the throne. He found out then who Daario was and had glowered and growled for two days straight. And the third time was more recent when someone had killed one of the boys on the Street of Steel Jon had been training. He'd turned the air blue in remorse and had shouted himself silly before just grieving for the mother who's boy was not going home to her anymore. 

Daenerys was the one thing that stopped him from losing his temper, she was often his voice of reason as he was to her. And now as they walked down the aisle of the Throne Room, hand in hand, their daughter now in Jon's arms, Jon felt her calming presence once more. They nodded to all the lords who clapped them as they made it to the throne room balcony. As they appear Jon saw the streets below full of common-folk. They were waving and cheering loudly as the three of them appeared on the balcony. 

"Wave, Lyanna" Daenerys laughed as the three year old girl's eyes went wide. 

"Mama, that's a lot of people" Her face buried itself into Jon's neck, even with his extravagant armour on she manage to be comfortable. Jon sighed, he wished he could be burying his head in his pillows and silk in his bed, this seemed all too much for the Bastard of Winterfell to take. 

* * *

The banquet hall was covered in Stark and Targaryen banners, fine, billowing drapes and table cloths of crimson and silver. The windows had been polished, the floors mopped and the torches lit. The halls filled with the sound of music and laughter. Harps were plucked, drums were hit and singers were harmoniously giving out a tune. Dancers merrily jived with shakers and put on a show for the King and Queen. It was very traditional Westerosi music. The food was great and even though Jon was listening to Gawen talk about the rebuilding of Last Hearth under his supervision for Ned Umber, he was only looking at his wife. Jon watched Dany as she tapped her foot and ate her lamb pie. She was used to bongo drums and different Essos instruments rather than harps and banjos. She was enjoying herself however, she was laughing and joking with their hand, Tyrion, as they filled up their glasses with wine. 

He watched as her smile radiated beauty, as her eyes showed kindness, as her purple iris' danced in with candlelight. Her hair, silver blonde and intricately braided. Her dress, oh he was going to have to chastise her for wearing such a... showing dress. She'd got changed after the balcony, into an evening dress as such. The black silk and red lace combined to make a sheer dress, like is custom in Essos. Or so that's what she'd told him when she arrived at the banquet table looking like something he wanted to eat instead. He saw her pale flesh underneath, wishing he was the only one who could see it. He felt his leather trousers tighten slightly. He sighed in defeat. "So we're finally getting it back to what it once was, the north has never been so well fortified!"

"That's good to hear, Gawen" Jon tore his gaze from Daenerys, but knew he could not shake this feeling inside of him. He knew that as soon as they were alone, he'd be treating her like the naughty Queen she was. It wasn't often Jon found himself thinking in such a manner, but as he stared at her however, her eyes found his and he felt his mouth go dry. Her eyes glared at him with an emotion Jon too was feeling, lust. "Lady Sansa still making good changes?"

"As always, such a natural leader. Honourable woman" Gawen chortled. 

"I'm glad you've come to love my sister" It was true, he was glad they had. He had hoped that Sansa would get the handsome lord she'd always wanted to marry, even if he was a little older than her and even thought it was political.

"She's an incredible woman, just like your own wife" He laughed as he followed Jon's gaze. He ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair and swept it out of his eyes. "Not all of us marry for love, you're incredibly lucky. However there are some of us who learn to love, like you say. Your other sister married for love, perhaps it's the Stark nature. Capable of such love. Our three children will always be loved thanks to her, after the things she's been though it's a miracle" 

"Surprising really" Sansa spoke as she returned to her seat after dancing with Arya. Arya looked tired. They came over to were Jon was sat at the head of the table. Sansa's children were already in their chambers, asleep. It was getting late. "All of us Starks have seen so much horror it's incredible we still can love as deeply as we do. Particularly you Jon, not many people have died and come back to life so full of... love and affection"

"I'm not the same as I was, I know this much" Jon admitted, he still, 10 years later, felt the knife wounds in his chest. They'd be with him forever. _For the watch..._ he flinched slightly at this memory that was long gone. He was just glad it wasn't permanent... he'd have never met Daenerys, had never loved her. His daughter... He didn't want to think about it, it was too much to think of how he could never have been with the two people he loved most in the world. 

"None of us are, I lost my hand" Gawen spoke as he lifted the stump of his arm up, thankfully for him not his sword hand. Arya had been the one to save him in the battle, she'd rode by on Nymeria, her direwolf, and sliced the walker with the Valyrian Dagger she still carried to this day. "You lost three brothers, we've seen so much death. It's why I support you so strongly, Your Grace. The Seven Kingdom's has never known peace like this before, your marriage with Queen Daenerys, it has been good for us in the end. Even if we did protest all those years ago"

"All is forgiven for that, you know this" Jon sipped his cup of ale. He didn't like to think on that too much. When he'd told the Lords of the north that he'd bent the knee to Daenerys, they'd absolutely despised her immediately. Daenerys had swooped in and saved face by saying that he had not done it yet, and that it was only to be if they'd both survived this war. She had proved herself a worth Queen when she saved the lives of the North in the defeat of the Walkers. And when Jon's parentage became knowledge, they suggested a marriage pack and a delegation of power to Sansa. From then on, Daenerys was a welcome ally in the north. 

"I know" He laughed as he sipped his wine. "But it does not mean I still don't feel guilty. That's my father's influence unfortunately" 

"Robett was a good man" Jon mused. "Skeptical at the best of times, but he wanted what was best for his people and I appreciate that"

"He was a true northman, we will never see his like. A hard man to please, and yet I think secretly you did. You were smart, you didn't listen to anyone but yourself. He appreciated that. Unfortunately a little too late" Gawen's eyes glazed over. Jon was thankful for the interruption of his sister.

"Forgive me Jon" Arya sighed as she approached him. Gendry was holding an ale, chugging it down while he stood behind her. "I going to my chambers, if I am allowed to be pardoned"

"Of course Little sister, bid Dany a good night though, she'll be upset if you just disappear" Jon nodded. He found it odd when Arya tried to be formal, but still amusing all the same. She hated being a lady, but she loved being in Gendry's company and just like Jon, she trained with the Master of Arms at Storm's End and she helped trained others. Because of her, the Braavosi style of water dancing was now popular in the Storm Lands. He'd even seen some apprentices on the Street of Steel that had adopted the style. The Wolf of Storm's end, they called her.

"I doubt it, she's done nothing but stare at you like you're a piece of meat all evening" She cackled. That was the Arya he knew, he had wondered if she was going to show herself at all this evening. "Poor Lyanna was taken to bed by your Septa because Daenerys was too busy staring at you, your own child. I suspect you'll be getting a nice present later"

"Arya Stark!" Sansa hissed as some of the Lords from the Westerlands overheard their conversation. Their faces were looks of horror as Arya's words sank in. Arya Stark, that girl's reputation proceeds her, Jon had been told this many times. But this was even a little informal even for her. Jon just shook his head.

"Baratheon" Gendry huffed, slightly annoyed. He did have the name, as she had taken it. But she was still Arya Stark.

"No, Stark" Arya laughed at him. She hugged Jon, yet got one last dig in before she left. "Good night, ya old man"

Jon just rolled his eyes as he watched them walk to Daenerys and say good evening. Daenerys was begging for her to stay longer. Jon thought perhaps she was a little tipsy. When Daenerys did drink, it was a very funny sight indeed. Tyrion was flat out drunk, as he often was most days. Even Varys was enjoying a tipple. This was when Jon spotted Samwell Tarly. He stood from his seat, and excused himself from Sansa and Gawen. Making his way over to Sam, he was stopped by another four lords who wanted to shake his hand. Finally making his way through the crowds of people, he reached his old friend. 

Sam was a slightly slimmer figure than he had been on the wall, not loads different. But having two children definitely made a difference to him. He and Gilly were very different people; Sam had grown in confidence, he'd taken over his family and was protector of the reach now They'd instilled him after the White Walkers were defeated in place of the Tyrells. He was a family man, but still loved his study of all things supernatural and scientific. Little Sam was eleven now, not so little after all. And they had a second son who Sam had named Jon in honour of his best friend. He was a boy of six. 

"Samwell" Jon hugged his best friend. "You need to visit more often"

"Apologies, Your Grace" Sam bowed his head a little. Jon just groaned. 

"Sam we've been over this, you call me Jon" Jon sighed as his friend turned bright pink. Then suddenly from around Jon's hip was a child. 

"I'm called Jon too!" He said as his little face peered up at Jon's. 

"You are indeed" Sam said nodding. The boy had a small smirk on his face, brown hair but honey eyes like his mother. Gilly hadn't said a word, she was too busy sipping her wine and talking with some Tarly bannermen to care for any conversation Sam and Jon were having.  "This is who I named you after" 

Jon just smiled as he remembered the day he met Sam. He'd felt compelled to watch over him, especially after he told him what his father had promised him to do. There had been some tension when Sam had found out that Daenerys had burned his father and brother but all had been forgiven in the end. "You must visit more Sam, it gets awfully droll around here with Tyrion's unfunny jokes and Davos constantly trying to mother me"

"I'm sure you have certain things to take your mind of them" He said with a small smile and a flick of his head towards Daenerys. Jon wondered if it was something in the wine, but people seemed to be cruder than ever before tonight. Perhaps it was because unless alone with Daenerys, Jon had such honorable sensibilities when it came to that stuff. "She hasn't stopped looking at you all evening"

"Aye, apparently so. But she is my wife" Jon laughed, feeling luckier than any man had ever felt before. 

"When I joined the wall, I never thought we be here. I, married with a family and a Lord of my Great House. You, thinking you were the Bastard of Eddard Stark, when you were really a legitimate child of his sister's, secretly being the Heir to the Iron Throne and being half Targaryen! It's something to write in the history books" Sam said in an excited chatter.  

Jon didn't think much on these thoughts, Eddard had still been his father, he'd taken him in and protected him and loved him like he did his other sons. He just understood more now, though. He knew he'd been a loved son, they didn't leave him by choice. Lyanna had died bringing him into this world, and his blood father had died in battle for her.

"Peace, thank goodness for it. If life had got any stranger then I don't think I would've been able to handle it" Jon patted Sam on the shoulder and left them too it. He made his way back to the table, once again being stopped by many lords before he reached his hand and wife. Tyrion was drunker than he'd been in a long time. "Tyrion, I'm going to steal my wife for the evening, please deal with any stragglers"

"I am not being stolen anywhere" Daenerys said with a raised eyebrow. Tyrion was complaining that he could hardly move so why was he being made to finish festivities. Daenerys was obviously having fun, but he knew that she could be enjoying other... activities together. He felt a stirring in his stomach. "It's still early, my love"

Jon blinked. Daenerys would know that Jon wasn't completely comfortable with all these festivities, but he had on the contrary enjoyed the Banquet at least. However, a small smirk befell his face. He leaned in, her scent filling his nose, and he whispered softly into his ear. "If you want me to take that dress off of you here in front of everybody I'd be happy to do so, but if not, I'd like to take you to bed"

He watched as a chill ran through her body. He loved having that effect on her. She gave the briefest of nods, if Jon hadn't been paying careful attention he may have not even realised the small head movement. He held out his hand for her to get up and announced his leave much to the complaints of the guests. Jon hushed them and thanked them all for coming. He offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted once everyone went back to dancing and feasting. They walked the halls silently, enjoying the peace. Only the distant music from the hall could be heard as they approached their chambers. The doors were not guarded, everyone had been at the feast. Jon didn't mind the feeling of it just being the two of them. 

They walked into their chamber, the city looking beautiful below, torches flickering as the common folk partied in the streets. As they entered, Daenerys immediately went to the box Jon had put under the bed. It had a beautiful design, markings of an old family of Valyria, gold detail. And the silks inside, such pure material that it almost felt like water in their hands. Jon was also filled with wonder and awe as he looked at the eggs. Large and beautiful, markings so fascinating. Daenerys spoke, with tears in her eyes. "We should put one in Lyanna's bed"

"Do you think they can be hatched?" Jon said carefully, not wanting to put their hopes of the Dragons coming again in the five eggs in front of them. 

"The Targaryens and Valyrians used to put the eggs in with their children's bed or cribs to help form a bond. It's the only way we could try" She said as she took the Green and Bronze egg out and stared at it's beauty. Jon picked up the Black one with the silver markings and almost felt like he could feel the life inside it. "I will put this in her canopy, for her to bond with, and when it hatches, if it hatches, let's hope this is the beginning for our house, once again"

"Black was always my colour" Jon mused as he lifted the egg to his ear as if to hear it. Daenerys smiled at him. Jon felt his cheeks flush red at how silly he was being and went to put it back in the box. Daenerys stopped him. She said it was his egg now, and so he placed the egg gently by the fire. Jon's mind, why enthralled by the possibility of Dragon's, was in a different place as his beloved wife placed the box back under the bed. 

"Now, where were we?" Daenerys smirked. 

* * *

Jon ripped Daenerys dress off of her where she stood. Beads and threading fell to the floor leaving her body open as she stood infront of him. He'd seen her with no clothes on before, but every time it was like he was seeing her for the first. The moonlight danced on her skin, her pale form lighting up as she moved slowly towards him, her small breasts swaying slightly as her feet slapped on the stone floor. Jon was in his full armour still, and he knew she was going to do something to rectify that. 

She reached up to him and unclipped the chest plate that held the Stark and Targaryen crest on there, she placed it carefully behind them. As she bent to put it down on the floor, Jon's hand instinctively slapped her perfectly round bottom, watching as it wobble under his hands touch. Daenerys let out a yelp, as if she hadn't expected it but enjoyed it all the same. 

She turned to face him, her eyes full of lust as she pressed her naked body against him. His arm snaked around her back to pull her closer and his other hand cupped her face as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted of wine and lavender, a mixture which wouldn't initially be something exciting, but to Jon it was intoxicating. He felt the air sucked out of him, as if his breath had ceased as if his heart had stopped again as he held her. As hey lips moved he felt something stir in his trousers again and he knew that he needed her now. 

He broke the kiss off, leaning his forehead against hers as he did. She fumbled to get his leathers off, a feat which took two minutes and a lot of giggling from the both of them. Jon's botos were kicked off and in the end he was stood in nothing but his underclothing. His hands left Daenerys face and travelled down to her breasts. His hands coarse and rough on her skin, but tingling her erect nipples all the same. Jon needed her now, he felt the strain as his cock wished to be set free. He couldn't help it as his animalistic side threatened to come out. "Daenerys"

He moaned as their lips met again, this time with a feverish need as their tongues roamed each others mouth. Her tongue tasted of fruits and delicacies he'd attributed to her over the years. He once again felt his heart beating faster, or not even there at all, he didn't know. But he couldn't breathe, and he was completely fine with it. His hands played with her nipples, twisting, pulling, squeezing them as his lips left her mouth and began to trace downwards to her breasts. He bit her collarbone, eliciting moans galore from her.

 _"Kessa"_ She moaned in High Valyrian. Jon knew that phrase. Yes. It spurred him on as her body began to unravel. He took her left breast in his mouth and began to kiss, bite and suck it. Daenerys' volume got louder, Jon knew what he was doing was working. _" āeksio hen ōños, Jon" _ _Oh now she was moaning about religion_ , Jon chuckled against her breast. Jon did what he knew, he taunted and teased her. He loved her so much, and he always wanted to show her how much he did. _"Kessa"_

He spoke back to her. _" Nyke jorrāelagon ao"_

"It's so erotic when you speak Valyrian" She moaned as his hands continued to work on her breasts, his mouth beginning it's journey further south. Her hair was silver blonde down their, curly and wild, just like on her head. He got on one knee and held her hips with his hands, Daenerys coming back to her senses as the torture of her breasts ceased. Jon kissed her thigh near her entrance, Daenerys parted her legs a little for him. Jon bit the inner thigh, trailing to her sex. Jon's eyes flickered over it, it was already slick with anticipation. "Please Jon"

Daenerys body was shaking with want, Jon couldn't help but give her what she wanted. He plunged his tongue into her fold, it was warm and sweet, like the fruits that grew in their courtyard near the rear of the keep. Her legs instantly started shaking as his tongue explored her cunt, flickering at her clit, sucking on it and sticking his tongue as far into her as possible. She tasted so good, Jon was happy he'd not eaten much from the banquet. He wanted to eat her out until he was stuffed. And then some.  Her legs were quaking, she had to hold onto Jon as she began riding out her first orgasmn of the night. She was hovering the edge of her released, it wasn't until Jon stuck two fingers inside her and began moving at a rather quick pace that she actually began to cave. She came over his hand, but his assault of her sex didn't stop. 

"Oh gods, Jon" She cried as he slid in a third finger, her wet folds meaning his fingers were easily inside her. 

"So wet" He muttered as he tried to taste her while his fingers sped up their rythmn. Daenerys had tears streaming her face as her body was completely taken over by him, her senses were on fire. And as Jon slid his fourth and final finger inside her she moaned so loudly that he was sure all of King's landing would hear her. She collapsed on him, he caught her, his fingers still inside her as she pushed him on his back. She began grinding on them, wanting more, needing more. "Eager"

"Fuck me, Jon" Daenerys always loved it when they made love, but every now and then, she wanted him to fuck her, raw and animalistic. "Please Jon"

Jon took his fingers out of her, grabbed her by the waist and got up, taking her over to the bed. She was still shaking, Jon could feel it as he bent her over the bed. She clawed at the silks on the bed as her wet folds and arse was exposed to him. His hands roamed the flesh of her behind, kissing the cheeks and spanking them to rile her up again. Her face was buried in the pillow she'd grabbed and Jon had never found his wife hotter. 

Removing all the rest of his clothing, his cock finally sprang free. It was hard, really hard.  His head touched her folds, wettening from the slickness of her cunt. Jon grabbed Dany's arms so she could not claw at the silks. He held them behind her back, as he took a deep breath and slid his length inside her. 

"Jon" She breathed. He filled her to the brim, before pulling his length out of her and plowing back in again. He started off slow, a steady rythmn she could keep up with while he held her arms behind her. Their skin slapped together as the skin of her bottom hit that of his lower abdomen. He sped up again, not much difference but enough to make Daenerys aware. She spread her legs a little more to help. Within minutes he was going so fast that Daenerys was just constantly moaning, her voice breaking with every thrust and with every slap on her ass by Jon. 

"You was badly behaved today" He grabbed her braid and pulled on it slightly. "Wearing that dress, for all the Lords to remember you by"

"That was.. that was not my... oh god, jon yes" Daenerys couldn't even speak properly, and that only spurred Jon on even more. His hands snaked under her body and grabbed at her breasts, he was almost laying on top of her as he piled into her from behind. He teased her flesh, sent her into overdrive. Jon had never felt this in control of Daenerys and he told her so. " _zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor"_

"Oh but you are my little slave tonight" Jon never spoke like this, he did not know what had come over him, a longing he'd never had before as he fucked his wife hard. "Fuck Daenerys"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" Just over and over she moaned and screamed and bathed in their glory. He felt her begin to tighten round his length, and so, his spare hand that was not pulling on her braid, snaked up to her throat and clenched it slightly. He kissed her neck as he brought her up to meet his body. Her legs which were just about on the floor bent meaning she was on all fours on the bed, well she would be if it wasn't for Jon holding her to his body. "Oh my god, I'm gonna..."

"I want you to come for me, Daenerys" He whispered as his thrust were so fast their skin slapped together like the clanging of swords. Her cunt was soaking and Jon wanted to taste it, but he was near himself, he wanted to give her another child, he wanted his seed to fill her up and quicken in her womb. "Come for me"

"OH GOD JON" She screamed making Jon laugh. He grinned as his mouth bit her on her neck one more time. His final thrust, his seed filling her, her shaking with pure ecstasy. "oh god... that was so good"

They are still for a few minutes, Jon still inside her as they catch their breaths.

"You're a beautiful woman. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, I want to give you more children but I'm grateful for the daughter we do have, don't ever let me make you unhappy" Jon pulled out and laid on the bed next to her, their lovemaking lingering on the air. Daenerys properly crawled into their bed, her body being covered with silks. Jon had enjoyed today, for all the hours spent receiving gifts he'd seen his family and spent time with his Queen. "My Queen I hope you were satisfied. Or I'm gonna have to go again"

Daenerys thought about it for a minute. 

"I think I can go again" And so they did, again and again. 

Maybe nameday's weren't such a bad thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a part of a series of oneshots over the course of Jon and Daenerys married life post Battle of the Dawn.  
> Hope you like, leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I think the next one I write in this series may be the story of Lyanna being conceived. I have such a fun idea in my head for that. But I will be doing a few more chapters of The Dragon Club over the next week. Hoping to have 5 of them up over the next 8/9 days.


End file.
